A Three-Dimensional Integrated Circuit (3D IC) can be constructed using two or more layers of electronic components integrated into a single IC chip. The electronic components may be stacked to form a single electrical circuit. In some instances, vertical Through-Silicon Via (TSV) connections are used to connect to the electronic components of the 3D IC. However, when two or more dies are stacked on top of one another, the use of TSV connections may require redesigning each die that is stacked below another die in order to connect to the lower die with a TSV. In other instances, through-mold solder connections, such as Through-Mold Via (TMV) connections, use solder balls to furnish interconnection between a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and the top side of a molding compound. However, this type of configuration limits the minimum possible spacing between connections to the PCB as determined by the sizes and spacing requirements of the solder balls.